Sesame Place
thumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250px Sesame Place, the official Sesame Street themed amusement park, is located 30 minutes north of Philadelphia and 90 minutes south of New York City. The 14-acre park is located at 100 Sesame Road, Langhorne, PA. Sesame Place, named one of the ten best theme parks in America by Family Fun Magazine, offers water attractions, activities, play areas, games, shops, stage shows, parades, photo oprotunities, roller coaster, rides, and more. Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster and the other Sesame Street characters not only perform in live shows, but they greet visitors throughout the day. The park is entirely themed and designed around Sesame Street. Attractions Water Attractions *'Big Flippers:' Big Slipper features two intertwining body flumes that lead to a splash pool finale. *'Count’s Fount:': Count's Fount area is made up of many wading pools with nets, slides, waterfall and sprays. *'Ernie's Waterworks:' Ernie’s Waterworks is a interactive water area full of fountains, pipes, a water-spraying mazes, and more ways to get wet and cool off on a hot day. *'Little Bird’s Birdbath:' A pond with fountains and a cascading water umbrella, has an area where parents can lounge while watching their children. *'Little Bird’s Rapids:' A shorter and tamer version of Big Bird's Rambling River. (see below) *'Amazing Mumford’s Water Maze:' Crawl and move your way through a series of colorful tubes, pipes and nets while experiencing a gentle spray of water. *'Big Bird's Rambling River:' Leisurely float in a personal inner-tubes along a 1,000-foot waterway throughout Sesame Island past bubbling, swirling waters, under palm trees with water-filled tipping coconuts, through waterfalls and spraying geysers. *'Rubber Duckie Pond:' A water area just for the younger guests. Rubber Duckie Pond offers children five and younger (and their parents) a shallow pool and activity slide. *'Sesame Streak:' Sesame Place's fast-flying water slide. Single or double riders are carried down two twisting chutes, ending their journey in a splash pool. *'Sky Splace:' Sky Splash, one of the most popular attractions at Sesame Place, allows up to six guests to ride together in a large raft-like tube. Riders glide under an array of whimsical oversized toys, such as an 8-foot Rubber Duckie, giant Tinker Toys and much more. Rising more than 6 stories, this exhilarating ride provides thrills and surprises every moment, taking riders from gentle “sky” ponds with whirlpool-like jet streams to accelerator slides with speeds up to 20 feet per second, culminating with a final plunge into a pool of water. *'Slimey Chutes:' A visitor favorite, Slimey’s Chutes is a yellow and white double slide inner-tube water slide (the slide's design resembles Oscar's friend Slimey the Worm) *'Slippery Slope:' Swiftly slip and slide away down four 75-foot slides into a splash pool. This is one of many exciting wet adventures at Sesame Place for the older visitors. *'Teeny Tiny Tidal Wave:' Located in Twiddlebug Land, this 10,000-square-foot wave pool is under the watchful eye of a 16-foot-tall Ernie. Dry Attractions *'1-2-3 Smile with me!:' Sesame Place’s new interactive area where visitors can share a hug and have your picture taken with Big Bird and Elmo. *'Big Bird's Balloon Rack:' A 40-foot high balloon tower ride carries guests in one of eight balloon baskets to a bird’s-eye view of the park. *'Big Bird's Court:' A specially designed play area for children 5 years old and under. *'Cookie Mountian:' Children try to scale this bright blue vinyl cone “mountain” that seems to reach the sky as they climb, slip, slide and have fun. *'Count's Ballroom:' Sesame Place takes the traditional ball pit one step further with its sea of 60,000 colorful plastic balls set on a giant trampoline surface for frolicking festivities. Fun for all ages. *'Ernie's Bed Bounce:' A huge, springy yellow air mattress is perfect for jumping and leaping. *'Grover's World Twirl:' A character-themed teacup ride. *'Mix 'N' Match Twiddle Tracks:' a fun "Kid Powered" railroad located in Twiddlebug Land. *'Monster Maze:' A huge made forest of lightweight hanging punching bags designed to look like classic Sesame Street monsters. Fun for all ages. *'Nets 'n' Climb:' Hundreds of yards of cargo netting reaching three stories high connected by 200 feet of suspended net tunnels challenge children and adults alike. *'Oscar's Obsticle Course:' A character themed maze for all ages. *'Sesame Island:' Walk up the gangplank onto The Good Ship Sesame and into a land filled with watery fun, with beautiful beaches for relaxing and designing sand sculptures. *'Sesame Neighborhood:' This popular attraction is a full-size, outdoor re-creation of the classic Sesame Street set, where children can interact with some of their favorite Sesame Street friends and strolling entertainers. Including fullying interactible and accurately detailed scale recreations of 1-2-3 Sesame Street, Hooper's Store, The Fix-It-Shop, Mr. MacIntosh's Fruit Stand, Sesame Street Engine House No. 1, and much more! *'Sesame Playhouse:' This area is filled with the newest challenging games of skill, offering fun and exciting prizes. Guests young and old can play for as little or as long as desired to earn and trade up for prizes. *'Silly Sand Slide:' Located in Twiddlebug Land, this larger than life play area, guests can climb a giant "marble bag", slide, play in the sand, and experiance other larger than life items in this giant sandbox. *'Twiddlebug Land:' Get small in Twiddlebug Land, where everything is larger-than-life. All shops, stalls, attractions, and environment are themed around the theme. Visitors will feel just like a Twiddlebug! *'Vapor Trail:'Super Grover's Vapor Trail is the action-packed steel roller coaster at Sesame Place. This cosmic adventure transports guests on a one-of-a-kind twisting, turning mission to the outer limits of the solar system. (Not recommended for younger visitors). Stage Shows *Big Bird's Beach Party *Gotta Dance *Elmo's World Live *Oscar's Big Game Show *Countdown to Halloween Parades *'Rock Around the Block Parade:' The “Rock Around the Block Parade!” is a daily march full of music, dancing, decorations and tons of Sesame Street characters, floats, and fun. Places to Eat *Captian Ernie's Grill *Corner Cone *Food Factory *Sesame Café *Sesame Treats *Snuffy's Snackbar Shops *Finder's Keeper *Front Gate Photo *Mr. Hooper's Emporium *Oscar the Grouch's Garage Gift Shop *Swim Shop *Trader Bert's Treasure Walk Around Characters *Baby Bear *Bert *Big Bad Wolf *Big Bird *Cookie Monster *Count Von Count *Elmo *Ernie *Grover *Oscar the Grouch *Prairie Dawn *Rosita *Super Grover *Telly Monster *Twiddlebugs *Zoe *...and more! External Links * Official Site Category:Attractions